gatsiofandomcom-20200214-history
Anti-Killer Squad Alliance
Overview The Anti-Killer Squad Alliance (AKS Alliance or simply AKS) is the successor of the AKS Clan, which was started by AKSTerry123, SgtJuicebox, Aveanth, and many others dissatisfied with KS. The Alliance was created to directly counter the game's leading clan, the KS clan. They wanted to do this because the KS clan had over a hundred members and was known for their teaming, chatkilling and overall toxicity. https://www.reddit.com/r/AKSAlliance/ Subreddit https://discord.gg/gKtTeYj Discord History An AKS Clan was made in 2017-2018 to rival the KS clan... it had a brief surge in 2018 but then died out. On January 2019, another brief effort to revive AKS was made, and the first ever KS-AKS war occurred. Only 5 KS participated while many more AKS fought in the battle, so naturally, AKS won that fight, but it did little to cause any change in clan power. AKS broke apart soon after that battle and went under the scenes, while KS repaired the damage done over the next few months. However, in mid-April of 2019, it went through a revival led by CentsLord, RamenNoodlez, AKSTerry123, DankMemes420, and some others. In May 2019, NokiaBreaker, TheMemeGod, and Blur with his TFTG clan joined and continued expanding the clan. However, the moment TFTG allied with AKS, AKS changed from a clan into an alliance. The alliance went through some rule changes in late May. On the right is the first-ever logo for AKS, created in April, by RamenNoodlez and CentsLord. Since May, AKS has been booming, and its member count increased by more than 4 times. In May, it fought the second KS-AKS war. This time, a very considerable amount of KS and AKS joined the fight. However, there was some confusion with battle times in KS so many KS joined too late into the battle, causing AKS to win the fight. In June, it fought the third KS-AKS war, which ended in a stalemate, largely due to the fact that KS had an advantage since they arrived earlier. AKS is continuing to gain more recruits daily and skirmishes between KS and AKS continue. No word on future battles are ongoing, as KSLeader is on vacation and refuses to let his clan fight without him. In August 2019, with KSLeader leaving KS and the de-facto death of KS, AKS declared victory and disbanded. Thus ends the short yet powerful history of the AKS clan. But in December 2019 and the dawn of the new year, the KS clan has seen a small surge of revival, as many KS members still group together and take over FFA servers sometimes. Members Member count: 44 (more members and guests not included) Thot Patrol member count: 17 TP=Thot Patrol (AKS Elite) Leaders: * CentsLord (TP) * RamenNoodlez (TP) * NokiaBreaker (TP) * AKSTerry123 (TP) * DankMemes420 (TP) * Tina (TP) * TheMemeGod (TP) * TB123 (TP) Leaders of Allied Clans: * Blur * 1DUCKYEMPIRE Members: * Bomb (TP) * Boomer * Bane * NokiAbRaeker * hyperionfowl * hyperwolf7 * PowerPhoenix (TP) * AWOOGANA (TP) * KonCeer * GodSl4yer (TP) * TypicalPanda * wxyz * Fonpard * Xanity * Shard (TP) * Lunarz * DivineDancer (TP) * ihakjet23 (TP) * Marshadow * OmegaRaider (TP) * 8BitBeanBR * L143 * Ralsei * Loafy * NoikaBr8ker * 1Der4Sl4yer * pat1235 * SgtJuicebox * Aveanth * DEJUICEBROZ1 * KamikazeGod * Revan * Dashy/Jammietron (TP) * DEATH2U (force) * Fusion325 Neutral supporters: * mystic1618 * SubZero21 * YouShotFirst * CrysprApplez